Quid Pro Quo
by Sable Fennec
Summary: Final Fantasy IX crossover. Ranma comes across a little lost black mage. Secrets are exposed, and adventures ensue. Slowly in progress.
1. One

Quid Pro Quo

by Handmaiden of Aphrodite

* * *

Ranma sat back on his heels, peering into a face shrouded in darkness with supreme curiosity. Spots of shining, yellow-bright gold flickered back at him, almost somberly. "Hey, little guy. What'cha doing out here?"

There was a distinct pause. The voice that finally emerged was high pitched as a small boy's, soft and faintly shy. "I'm – I'm lost."

A friendly grin. "Me, too! Headin' anywhere specific? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, I'm not too eager to get back home, myself." He wrinkled his nose. "I'll just get yelled at."

The eyes seemed to widen. "Oh. Um. N-No?"

"Wanna wander around with me, see if we can find somethin' to eat?"

Very quietly: "Okay."

"Great!" Ranma stood up again, bouncing lightly on his feet for a moment to stretch his muscles. He smiled down at the little kid. "I'm Ranma." He held out his hand.

He couldn't see the expression beneath the large brim of the brown leather hat, but he got the sense that he was being evaluated. He shifted uncomfortably.

Then his hand was taken by a gloved one, the grip gentle. The head tilted upward, and the face was revealed in a flash of light. Blackness. Just blackness, but... innocence. Something he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Vivi," he was offered, the kid suddenly more confident and almost cheerful. The hold faltered, and Vivi let his hand drop.

Ranma stuck his hands in his pockets without reacting. He maintained his smile. "You're kinda weird, you know? Cute, but weird."

An unexpected smile in return. "I've been told that before."

They stood still, silent for a few more seconds. Then: "C'mon, let's get goin'. I'm not getting any less hungry."

"Me, either."

They walked off, oddly comfortable with one another, but more than that, comforted.

The feeling lasted for a long time.


	2. Two

Quid Pro Quo

_Part Two_

* * *

Written for Dragon1998, who asked. 

Note: oukami is the term used to address an innkeeper.

* * *

Vivi blinked. "Why did you change into a girl, Ranma-san?" 

"Er. Uh." Ranma looked distinctly nervous, glancing to the side and ruffling her hair. She didn't want to lose her only friend, or frighten such a sweet kid. It wasn't right. "Well, see, I..."

"_Witch_!" came a screech. Vivi and Ranma turned simultaneously. A matron was standing in the threshold of an inn, an apron tied around her homespun dress. Dust was strewn across her shoes; the broom that had swept it there was raised into the air in testament to her anger. "Witch, heathen, you – you – beholden of evil! Begone! Get out of here!"

"Oh, geez." Ranma sighed, and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, oukami-san," said Vivi softly, truly apologetic. "My friend and I don't mean any harm."

The lady turned beetroot red. She focussed her enraged gaze on the mage, intense and zealous. "I – _you_ – Don't tell me lies, dark creature! You can't deceive me! You're both completely unnatural."

His head bowed, Vivi answered, "A-Alright, oukami-san. We'll leave, then."

"Like hell we will!" Ranma blustered, pissed that this stupid woman had made her friend feel so badly. She'd learned early on how sensitive Vivi was to comments like that. "You take that back right this second. Where do you get off insulting kids like that?" She took a menacing step forward, fists raised provacatively. She was spoiling for a fight; curse form always put a low thrum of nervous energy through her, like she had to be on her feet constantly.

"_Guards_!" she cried immediately, now blanching with fear, the true root of her fervor. "Guards, help! I'm being attacked!"

"Ranma-san, let's just go," said Vivi quickly. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right, Vivi. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"You never told me why you changed into a girl," Vivi commented. They were walking along a barren road.

"Eheheheh." Ranma laughed nervously, her hands fluttering about. Then she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, releasing anxiety and leaving her face all serious. "I have a curse."

Eyes wide, Vivi said, "Does it hurt? Are you alright? I don't know any white magic, but I – "

"No, no," Ranma hasted to reassure him, "it doesn't hurt at all. It's just embarassing." She was flushed with shame.

Vivi merely smiled. "Ranma-san, don't be silly. I don't mind at all."

She blinked. "You don't?"

"Of course not." Vivi segued into saying, "You really do remind me an awful lot of my friend Zidane, Ranma-san."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes. That's very good."


End file.
